Your Love Is A Lie
by JabbaWockyBaby
Summary: Naruto married Sai his high school lover and thought he was the happiest man on earth, but it all changes when Sai starts to abuse and cheat on him on a regular basis. contains mild language, abuse possibly lemon . SasuNaru eventually. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!!! It's back to school for me (unfortunately) so that means I'll be updating on a weekly basis until December from now on. Anyways this fic was really inspired by **'Save Me From Another Day' by Meemei.**

**NOTE:** it's like an alternate universe where men can get pregnant. I put it like that because the fic is not made in the Naruto world with the whole ninja scene and everything it's like our world normal everyday scene.

Naruto it 26 in the fic, so are all his friends including Sasuke and Sai, if there are any characters whose age I decide to change I'll mention it when I'm introducing them in the fic, cuz I'm just making this up as I go along.

Kawamaru – 4 years old

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

**(author's notes)**

_Flashback_ (when the time comes)

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

There was once a time in his life where Naruto Uzumaki considered himself to be the happiest man alive. He had the perfect husband who loved and cared for him dearly, the perfect son that any parent would ask for and the perfect life. But that was a long time ago, this is now. Now he would never consider himself to be happy, every day before the day is done he wonders to himself what went wrong? What was it that changed everything?

His so call perfect husband now was never home, and when he was he would insult him, make rude remarks about him and to top it all, abuse him, verbally, physically and sexually.

At first they'd be having sex and Naruto would be enjoying it, he loved to pleasure his husband and make him feel good like any wife would and he loved being pleasured as well, but after one or two rounds the uke would have reached his limit, he would feel be feeling sore and exhausted. The only option he would have and desire at that time was to stop. The only problem was that whenever he asked to stop, Sai would ignore his pleads and as we all know, it is common knowledge that during sex, when one partner is unwilling to go on and the other continues, therefore forcing the partner it is no longer sex. It's _rape._

Naruto sometimes felt like killing himself, just to get away from this hell hole called his life, he thought about it several times, but the only thing stopping him was his son.

Kawamaru, his angel, the light in his life, the only thing stopping him from jabbing a knife deep within his chest, his son. The blond would refer to him as his little angel because really that's what he was, and that's what people saw him as. An angel. He was kind, polite and gentle towards others unlike most four year old boys and hated fighting. Although he was kind and gentle, he did get some of his _mother's_ traits, he was _loud_. Thank God that was the only thing he got from the man apart from his love for ramen. He did have some of Naruto's physical attributes in terms of appearance, he looked like almost an exact chibi replica of him, the only difference was that Kawamaru had onyx eyes as opposed to Naruto's sapphire ones and instead on a tanned skin colour, he had a mixture of both his parents.

After he was born Naruto stopped working and became somewhat of a house wife, he didn't mind really, he loved it because he got to spend more time with his angel and he didn't mind the mess, because he was usually the cause of it.

**

* * *

(Now back to his life if abuse)**

It's been happening for three years now and Naruto did a hell of a good job of hiding it from his friends and his son.

Right now he was lying motionless on the bed, unable to move or speak because he had screamed too much, his whole body ached in pain, he was bleeding, not only from his ass, he had deep scratch marks tainted all over his body and blood was seeping out of every cut. It hurt so much. He cried, he sobbed, he wanted to scream, he wanted to die.

Sai was now leaving their bedroom, already bathed and fully dressed to go God knows where, as he was about to step out the door, he stopped and turned back to take one last look at his battered husband and said in a cold emotionless tone, "Get this place cleaned up before you leave, you don't want your son to know how much a whore you are now do you?"

Not waiting for a reply, he left the room. Naruto felt like crying his eyes out, he just wanted to stay there and wallow in his own self pity but he was too weak to do either. He was too weak to cry. Even if he could, he couldn't do it though, at least not for a long while, he had to go pick up his son. Kawamaru was still at school.

* * *

**Yes Sai is Naruto's husband not Sasuke. I don't have anything against him though, I just couldn't really think of any other character to make the abusive husband.**

**Anyways……….should I continue????**

**Please review and tell me**

**Au revoir for now X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**After I'm done typing this I have to get off my ass and get ready for school, I'm not even suppose to be here right now in the first place but I thought I might as well. The fic will continue quicker.**

**That's really all I have to say right about now so on with the next chapter......**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke Uchiha was Naruto's best friend, they'd known each other since they were three and were insparable ever since. He had pale skin like a porcelain doll, onyx eyes, bleack hair with a tint of blue **(all natural) **and it was spiked back in the shape of a cockatoo, he also had an amazing muscular body and well defined abs that drove both men and women crazy. To descried him in one word would be that he was just plain sexy, simple as that.

Naruto, growing up was like a little brother to him, when they were in school, especially high school, he was that popular one **(although he didn't even try)** and Naruto was the loser who got bullied all the time, but not when Sasuke was around. Everyone in the school had a fear of the Uchiha and had looked up to him, mainlt due to the fact that in his freshman year he beat the living shit out of a senior for bullying his best friend. Some girls tried to convince Sasuke that Naruto was bad news and he was just a plain loser who would get him in trouble, but they only told him that out of jealousy because the blond boy was the only one who would have Sasuke's full attention throughout the day and actually make the ravem smile. He just ignored their persuasions because 1) he never gave into pair pressure and 2) he was in love with the dobe.

Yes Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Naruto Uzumaki, even to this present day he still is, he just never got the courage to tell him. Some time in their senior year he had finally summoned up the courage to tell the angel how he really felt about him and received the shock of his life. No he didn't get rejected tell he couldn't even tell him anymore after the news Naruto gave him. Sai ask him to be his boyfriend, and of course Naruto said yes.

Sasuke being the good friend he was **(but only to Naruto)**, was happy for him and supported his relationship with Sai for Naruto's sake, but truly he didn't trust Sai at all, there was just something about the man that gave Sasuke a bad feeling inside, a _very_ bad feeling. That feeling became worse when a few years later Naruto announced that he and Sai were getting married. Sasuke nearly died that day.

Up to this day he still didn't truest Sai, to him the only good thing that ever came from him was Kawamaru. Oh Sasuke adored that little boy, he was like a son to him and apparently, he was like a father to the boy more than Sai ever was. He knows this because Kawamaru himself confessed this to him after he accidentally called Sasuke _'daddy'_ when he went to pick him up from school as a favour for Naruto because he was _'sick'_ and unable to get out of bed **(hmmm…. I wonder why….).**

He didn't question the blond about it that day but was worried though. As much as he does like Sai and has a bad feeling about him, there's one thing that Sasuke knows for sure. Something was wrong.

* * *

**i completely rushed this down i know**

**i have to get ready for skool now (that's why) so this is where i take my leave**

**Please review**

**Au revoir X3**


	3. Chapter 3

Woooo!!!!! It's Saturday so that means I finally get to update

Well I think that's all I have to say so on with chapter 3

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

**(author's notes)**

**_ring tone on Naruto's phone_  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

It had been two weeks since Sai had left and went 'God knows where' and Naruto hadn't been all that surprised at all really. It normally happens like that, Sai goes away, mostly out of town for a few weeks, then comes back home. When he does come back home, he stays for a while and abuses poor Naruto between now and the next time he leaves at some point.

He was never home and that was one of the reasons why Kawamaru considered Sasuke more of a father to him, he **(Sasuke)** was always there for him and they go out **(with Naruto of course) **and do a lot of 'father son' activites together, like probably now for instance.

_**Love you (love you) hajimete atta no wa mushaberi ame datta ne  
Kimi wa (kimi wa-)**_

It was just a little after lunch when Naruto's phone went off, he smiled at the name and picture of the person he was on the screen of his cell phone. It was Sasuke.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Hey Naru, how are you?" Sasuke greeted on the other line.

"Oh, hi Sasuke, I'm fine how are _you_?"

"I'm good, listen, the Annual Konoha Festival is tonight and I was wondering if you and Kawamaru would like to go with me?" he asked this with hope and a slight hint of desperation in his voice.

"Hmm…. Well, I don't mind going at all but it depends on if Kawamaru wants to go because I'm not about to leave him home alone. Hold on a minutes."

"Okay."

On the other line the raven heard his friend's voice in a sort of faint kind of way as if he were in some kind of distance away.

"Kawa-sweetie!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes mama!!!" the sweet little boy replied.

"You wanna go to the festival with me and Sasuke tonight?"

"YES!! Of course I wanna go!! I can't wait to see Sasuke-san again!!" the child screamed in delight and that brought a bright smile to stoic males face on the other line.

"Okay Sasuke, it 's settled we're coming to the festival with you tonight," he said happily and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as if he didn't hear the conversation the two boys had on the other line just now, "what time should we be there?"

"Umm…. I'd say around seven would be good."

"Okay, see you at seven then."

* * *

It was now arriving at seven when Naruto and his son were read and heading to meet Sasuke. The blond was wearing an orange kimono with read swirls all over (kind of like the red swirls on Naruto jacket in the actual anime, but not shaded in red but the actual swirls are red).

"Kawa-chan!! You ready to go?!" the whiskered cheek boy called out from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm coming!" the sun-kissed chibi answered as he came in his black kimono with green vine-like patterns all over.

"Ok, c'mon let's go, Sasuke should be waiting for us by now."

While walking to their destination, the two were having a casual conversation and apparently it was an interesting one because they didn't even notice that they had arrived there until, for no particular reason at all, the Naruto chibi looked up, only to see the man that he wished was his father. Sasuke Uchiha. The stoic male was leaning against a tree in somewhat of an impassive fashion with his head facing the opposite direction of the two boys, clearly not yet noticing their presence. He was wearing a black kimono with the red akatsuki clouds all over and the Uchiha symbol at the back.

"Sasuke-ojisan!!!" said man in subject turned towards the direction of the voice only to be glomped on by the little four year old, resulting in him falling down landing on the grass beneath him.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him, eventually helping the raven off grass.

"Are you okay?" he asked trying to sound concern and at the same time trying his best not to laugh but failing miserably at both. When Sasuke got back up, now on his feet with Kawamaru in his arms he replied with a smile, " Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay." Naruto said still chuckling but less than before.

"C'mon!! Mummy! Sasuke-ojisan! If we don't leave now we're gonna miss the festival!" the child whined with impatience.

"We're not going to miss the festival Kawa-chan, it's not going anywhere and it isn't going to finish anytime soon, it's still early." The Uchiha corrected.

"Yeah but I wanna so now!!" the boy protested.

The oldest of the three chuckled at the chibi's cute behavior and replied, "Okay, since you want to go so badly and it's your first time, we'll leave now."

"YAY!!!"

* * *

At the festival they played games, went on rides along with watching the different performances as well as eating different kinds of cultural foods that they never tried before until now, they indeed tasted, without a doubt delicious. They indeed had a joyous time.

It was now minutes till midnight and the trio was now away from the festival crowd on a mountain **(hill?)** where the people at the festival looked like they were mere ants. They chose that spot to be at because at the end of the festival or coming to the end, there would be a spectacular fireworks display and none of them surely didn't want to miss it and better yet had the perfect view.

The three sat on the mountain **(?)** in comfortable silence, Naruto and Sasuke sat a little too close to each other but didn't really notice while Kawamaru sat on Sasuke's lap with is legs stretched out on Naruto's.

"Mummy?" said a half sleepy Kawamaru.

"Hm? Yes sweetie?"

"When are the fireworks coming?"

"At midnight honey, don't worry it'll come, you'll see t soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Sasuke, how much longer is it till twelve?"

"Well let's see, in 5….4….3…2…."

And there it was, the night's sky was suddenly illuminated with the utterly beautiful display of fireworks exploding over and over in the night's sky.

"Oooo, it's so pretty!" the four year old exclaimed in awe as he witnessed the magnificent sight that was being displayed in the sky.

While watching the sight, the blond remembered something that he was suppose to tell his best friend, "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?" the raven to look glance into those deep sapphire blue orbs he always managed to find himself lost in.

"Thank you." The blond replied with a genuine smile.

"Huh? For what?" he asked in confusion.

"For being such a good friend, and for tonight. It was one of the best nights of my life. Thank you Sasuke." He said.

The Uchiha kissed his best friend's forehead and replied, "You're welcome, and thank _you_ for being such a good friend too."

After that was said, the blond rested his head on the older male's shoulder and continued to watch the fireworks with his son now sound asleep in Sasuke's chest.

* * *

That night when the two arrived home, they went straight to Kawamaru's room, his mummy helped him take off his kimono and into his pajamas and tucked he boy in bed.

He then strolled to the main bedroom which was obviously his and Sai's room, he opened the door and received the shock of his life, Sai was sitting straight up on the bed facing his wife practically glaring a whole though the boy's head.

'_No this can't be right, Sai never comes home this early'_

"Where have you been all night Uzumaki?" he growled.

The blond froze up on the spot, afraid to speak knowing that he would most likely get a beating tonight, but he knew better than to not answer his husband's question, no matter how good or bad his answer was, if he didn't answer Sai it would just make matters worse.

"I-I took Kawamaru t-to the f-festival with Sasuke."

The older male growled at the last word his wife said. He was off the bed and advance towards Naruto, now close enough in front of the blond to hit him whenever he felt like it.

"Sasuke? Why was he there?!"

"He invited us and Kawamaru wanted to-" Sai cut him off.

"Enough about that kid!! I don't give a fuck about him! I never did, I just want to know what the fuck my supposed to be _faithful _ wife was doing with that _man-whore_ !!"

Even though the blond was frightened for his life, he had to stand up to the man, he had to stand his ground.

"Sai, Sasuke maybe a lot of things but a man-whore is not one of them, he's been more of a father to Kawamaru than you will ever be, unlike you he actually cares, and _you_ all people have no right to be calling him a man-whore!!"

The antagonist was taken aback, mainly because his spouse actually answered him back in such a tone and stood up for himself, all Sai managed to say was, "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do _I_ mean," he snapped, " I may not be the smartest guy in the world but I'm not blind and stupid. I may not know where you disappear to all the time but I sure as hell know what you go to do you pig." He retorted.

Sai knew what Naruto was trying to say and he knew it was true, he was cheating on him. He was in such shock that found out and didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of, he slapped the blond, but with such force that he **(Naruto)** fell on the floor with a bright red mark on his face and a busted lip.

Sai then pounced on the boy and start hitting and punching him hard in multiple areas so hard the he bled while Sai yelled foul words at him.

* * *

Just at that moment little Kawamaru opened the door to his parents' bedroom after hearing so much noise coming from behind the door. The scene he laid his eyes on in shock nearly made him cry, his daddy was on top of his mummy beating him.

"Mummy!!!"

He immediately ran over to his father and grabbed his arm in efforts to stop the man in some way he can from hurting his dear mummy. It didn't take Sai long to pry the child off of him, he managed to do it by throwing the boy off a him resulting in him (Kawamaru) hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Kawamaru!" his mother cried and found enough strength to pry his husband off of him to tend to his son. Sai came to his sense long enough to realized that he had hurt the boy, although he didn't care about him, he would never harm a child in any way. He needed some air, he retreated out of the room but as he reached the doorway he turned to the two and said, "I'm not done with you just yet Naruto." He left the room.

"Mama," Kawa-chan gasped on the verge of tears, "you're bleeding! A-are you okay??"

His mummy smiled at the child's concern, "Yes I'm fine, It'll heal don't worry," but his smiling face now turned to one with worry, " but the real fact of the matter is are _you_ alright, is anywhere broken? Does anywhere hurt?"

"No, I'm good."

"Good," he sighed in relief, "now let's get you to bed."

* * *

The blond tucked his chibi into the bed and kissed him goodnight, he was about to leave the room when he heard his son's soft voice, "Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you stay with me, at least until I fall asleep?"

"Okay, scoot over."

Luckily the bed was big enough for two people so the blond male laid nest to his chibi and the child snuggled into his mother's chest.

"Mummy do you think daddy will try to hurt you again?"

"Don't worry baby, I don't think he'll do it again, he was just stressed that's all," he lied, "now go to sleep okay?"

"Okay, I love you mummy."

"I love you too Kawa-chan, goodnight."

**

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 3**

**Hopefully you'll get the next one tomorrow **

**The little piece of a song that I used as Naruto's ring tone is** _**Kimi Wo Mamotto Kimi Wo Ashite**_ by _**Sambomaster**_

**I hope you liked it**

**Please review**

**Au revoir X3**


	4. Chapter 4

You know what really just pisses me off…… that fact that some people on fanfiction will hate a certain of fic like yaoi or yuri or hentai and read one, then have the nerve to post a review talkin' shit saying that they don't like the fic and that they were never a fan of that kind of stuff in the first place. Oh my lord I mean if you hate the shit in the first place then why the fuck are you reading it!!!!! It's why we say 'don't like it don't read it so please do society a favour and follow it!!!!!

~and that everyone was my random thought that was bugging me for some time and as of 10 seconds ago…..it became public X3~

Yeah I'm sick today so you're getting this chapter early

'thinking'

"speaking"

**(author's notes) **

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

It had been exactly a week since the incident happened (it was on a Saturday so now it's a Friday) and Sai hadn't been home since then, just as Naruto would have suspected, but just in case he asked Sasuke to carry his son to school for him, which obviously Sasuke had absolutely no problem with.

He got Kawamaru ready for school and just in time, in a matter of minutes Sasuke's car horn was heard.

"Have a good day today okay sweetie," Naruto chirped, " before you go, I want you to promise me something." He was now serious.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked in a bit of confusion.

"Kawa, I want you to promise me that you will not tell Sasuke about what happened last week with your daddy."

"B-but why???" he was planning on telling the raven actually that day.

"I just don't want him to know yet, so do not tell him understand?" he said sternly.

"Alright," he sighed in defeat, "I won't tell."

"Good."

The blond kissed his son's forehead, "Now have fun in school," he repeated, " And don't give any trouble. Oh, don't forget that you're sleeping over by Akashi **(1)** for the weekend and since Sasuke lives closer to Sakura than we do, he'll carry you there okay?"

"Okay, buhbye mama!!"

After the boy left, Naruto went upstairs to start cleaning the rooms and then he would clean downstairs when he was done. He went into his bedroom, scanning the place to see where he would start working, but the moment he came up with the area to start, he felt an excruciating pain towards his head and he fell on the floor. It felt as if he had be hit upside the head with a metallic object, he force of the blow was so powerful that it not only made him hit the floor but it also made him slowly lose his consciousness.

As he was fading into the darkness, he saw a figure standing front of him and a voice which he immediately recognized saying, "See? I told you I wasn't done with you yet."

The voice was Sai.

* * *

**Scene change!!!!!!!**

Sasuke and the chibi arrived in front of the school when said chibi had just remembered something, "Oh no!!"

"What's the matter Kawamaru?"

" Sasuke-ojisan, I forgot my lunch home."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll just pass back for it and send it to you when I come back."

"Okay, thank you ojisan!!!"

"you're welcome, now get to class before you end up being late, school's gonna start just now."

"Okay" with that the child hopped out the car and ran to class, and Sasuke was now on his way back to his best friend's home.

He stood in front the door knocking for the past ten minutes but received no answer, to his surprise the door was unlocked which struck him as odd, but all the same he just let himself in.

"Naruto!!!!" he received no answer.

He looked in the kitchen, no answer, the bathroom was empty, he was in the living room before there was no one there, he then went upstairs and straight to the main bedroom.

When he opened the door, what he saw gave him mixed emotions, he didn't know whether to cry at the sight, at get angry and go on a rampage or to try and stay as impassive as possible, he tried his best to stay as calm as possible about the situation.

Naruto was sprawled out unconscious on the bed with blood, bruises and semen all over his body, the blood between his legs was mixed with semen was leaking out of his battered body. Although unconscious Sasuke could tell that Naruto was in a lot of him, it even looked like it was hard for him to breathe.

Still trying to stay as calm as possible, the raven pick up his phone and dialed a set of numbers, when whoever on the other line answered he said, "Hello, this is Sasuke Uchiha, I calling about Kawamaru Uzumaki , can you tell him that he'll have to buy his lunch today, something came up……..okay thank you." And he hung up the phone.

**

* * *

Time skip!!!!!!!!**

The blond finally regained consciousness but was only welcomed to the blinding sun-light, he immediately shut his eyes close again, after a few seconds he opened them again and squinted trying to adjust to the light. When he finally did he realized a few things, he was clean, as if someone had cleaned him up and tended to his wounds, his wounds were nearly healed and no longer hurt as much, he was naked but covers by the sheets of the bed he was on, the sheets were clean compared to how they were before he fell unconscious. He realized all these this which were somewhat of a shock to him, but what stunned him the most and definitely put a scare in his body was the mere fact that the room he was in… was not his. It wasn't his house. The room was way bigger than his as well as the bed, but the room did look familiar to him, it looked more like Sasuke's bedroom.

His suspicion was correct because as he thought that, said raven came walking into the room, he walked to the side of the bed where Naruto was and sat next to him.

"Oh you're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked with worry.

"I've been better." The protagonist smiled slightly, " umm… if you don't mind me asking, how did I get here?"

"Well you see, Kawamaru forgot his lunch home, so I went to get it for him and when came to your house the door was unlocked and when I went in get it I found you like _that_. So I took you back home with me and cleaned up, so here we are now."

"Oh." He looked down in shame, "how long was I out for?"

"Almost two days, its Saturday night now, you had he worried there."

"Aw, don't worry about it Sasu, this happens all the time, I'm use to it by now." The boy quickly gasped and covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said, it slipped.

"What?! What do you mean by 'you're use to it'? how long has Sai been doing this to you?"

'_Wow, is it that obvious that it was Sai's doing?'_ **(yes……yes it was)** "Ever since Kawamaru was born." He answer softly, so soft that Sasuke nearly didn't hear what the boy said, _nearly_.

"FOUR YEARS!!!!" the man yelled in absolute shock, "Why, why does he do it to you, what'd you do to deserve something like that?"

"When he found out that I was pregnant, he wanted me to have an abortion, but you know how much I'm against abortions so I refused to go through with it, and I really wanted a baby. He eventually agreed and I thought that he was okay with it, but then after Kawamaru was born he got angry because I paid more attention to my son than I did him.

Eventually, he told me that all this time he was just using me, all I was to him was a fuck toy and that he didn't care about Kawamaru, that he actually hated him for being born, but he would beat Kawamaru, he would never harm a child in ant way and I thank him for that, so he would beat me instead."

Tears were streaming down the boy's face by the time he was finished, it hurt him so much to know that the man he was suppose to love was using him all those years and cared nothing for his own flesh and blood.

"Why didn't you go to the police? Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"He said that if I told anyone, he would take Kawamaru away from me and make sure that I never see him again. I'm s-sorry Sasuke," he sobbed, "I don't want to lose my baby, I love him so much I just don't to lose him." He cries his eyes out and was trembling madly, he tried to calm himself but his attempts were rendered useless.

"It's okay Naru, it's alright, Sai won't take Kawamaru away from you, don't worry, I won't let him." He cooed the crying boy while thinking, _'I swear to God the next time I see that son of a bitch, I'll make him regret even asking my angel out in High school in the first place, I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!'_

Sasuke held the boy tightly unwilling to let him go, Naruto instantly leaned into his embrace and let it all out, all that sadness, anger, pain, fear, heartache that was in him for so long, he just let it all go. The raven didn't mind though, he knew his friend would be in a lot of pain, and not just physically.

Sasuke held the blond as he cried his eyes out, he himself shed a tear feeling his friend's pain. They sat there a little while longer until Naruto's screams became chocked sobs, when he finally calmed down his sobs became no less tiny whimpers and sniffles.

Sasuke chose this time to speak, "You feeling any better now Naru?"

The blond looked up at his savior and smiled, "Yeah I do feel a lot better, thank you Sasuke."

He wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and kissed his cheek gratitude, but t Sasuke's surprise he wasn't finished. Naruto started to trail kisses from his cheek to his neck and start to suck on it lightly, which earned a soft moan from the Uchiha.

He knew what the blond was doing was wrong but he couldn't stop him, he enjoyed it so was just as guilty. He wanted this for so long.

He blond stopped sucking the Uchiha's neck to Sasuke's dismay but even better, he leaned forward and kissed the pales man's lips, licking Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance which the raven, without hesitation, complied. The older male tasted like milk and honey, this came as a surprise to Naruto because hates sweet things, but all the same the blond loved the taste.

It was a battle for dominance that Sasuke easily won, during there make out session, he wrapped his strong arms around the petite body while the blond was unbuttoning his shirt as if his life depended on it.

The stoic man knew that his friend's actions were just a desperate attempt to feel loved but he didn't care, he love the boy and all his life dreamed of this day. He wanted this just as bad, maybe even more.

When they broke apart, Sasuke started traveling kisses down the blonds neck to his chest arriving at his swollen breasts and started to suckle on his right nipple like a baby drinking its mother's milk. Naruto moaned at the sensation he was feeling and ran his fingers through Sasuke's surprisingly soft hair.

"Mmm… S-Sasuke please, I-I want more." He moaned desperately.

Sasuke's only response was positioning himself betweens the blond's legs, with that he engulfed the tip of the uke's semi-hard member sucking lightly on it, while he ran one finger up and down his length.

"S-Sasuke please!" he begged.

Sasuke moaned at the lust filled voice of his love, sending a wonderful sensation through Naruto's length, making him scream with pleasure. It wasn't too long before the raven engulfed the blond's organ fully, leaving the uke screaming even louder than before and trying to thrust upwards into the Uchiha's mouth but Sasuke held down the poor boy's waist firmly to the ground.

He sucked harshly on the member and by this time Naruto was on cloud nine, he wanted to cum so badly, he needed to cum badly and Sasuke needed to taste the younger male's delicious juices that he dreamt so much about.

Then it came, Naruto had reached his limit, Sasuke had felt the boy's body tense up indicating it was coming, the moment he'd been waiting for, for a long time.

"Sasuke I'm-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, he came right there and then with the Uchiha greedily drinking up all of Naruto's delicious juices. It tasted better than in his dreams.

He raised up to see the blond under him completely naked, lust filled, flushed face, legs spread wide open with a light blush spread across his face panting heavily. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Sasu, I need you inside me now, please." The blond angel begged desperately.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with uncertainty. Even though he would gladly pound the blond into the mattress without a second thought, Naruto was his best friend he had to make sure he didn't do something they'll regret, because if he made the wrong move it could ruin their friendship and that would just kill the raven.

"Y-yes, I'm sure." He answer with a reassuring smile.

With that Sasuke pulled the blond in for another kiss, while spreading his **(Naruto's)** legs a little wider, he quickly grabbed the lube from on the side drawer and coated his three fingers. He used his index finger and probed at the blonds tight entrance before pushing the finger inside, he waited a few seconds for his lover to get use to the feeling while sucking on his neck. He then pushed in a second finger and moved the digits in a scissor-like motion causing Naruto to squirm under him, after a little while, he added in the last digit stretching out the boy more now.

When Sasuke was sure his uke was fully stretched he took of his pants and pulled down his boxers to reveal his erect member. Naruto had to admit, it was HUGE!!!

'_No wonder the teme has so much pride, he can afford it'_

Said teme positioned the head of his penis by Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed it in but stopped when the head was fully inside his lover. He moaned at the feeling of the hot tight walls that surrounded him while Naruto whimpered with tears streaming down his face, the pain was excruciating, he had never felt a cock that big inside him before.

The seme realizing his angel's pain, leaned down and licked his tears away while whispering sweet words of comfort in his ear.

"Y-you can m-move now."

With that said, Sasuke pushed his length deep inside the boy and moan at the immense pleasure surging through his body, Naruto was so tight, it was as if he was a virgin.

He pulled out, only to slam back in again which cause Naruto to gasp out loud. With every thrust Sasuke went at different angles in search for that one spot that would drive his love crazy with lust. Suddenly the uke's moans became extreamly loud, almost as if he were screaming. He found it.

The youngest Uchiha kept thrusting into that spot over and over again listening to his lover's moans, it was like music to his ears, along with his pleads to faster, harder, he wanted more.

Naruto, reaching his limit came on both their chest yelling out his seme's name. The pleasure was to much for the Uchiha, after Naruto came, his body tensed up causing those tight walls around him to start closing in. it was too much. He came harshly after a few more thrusts moaning out the uke's name and falling onto the bed next to his dobe, both exhausted and trying to catch their breaths.

Sasuke was the first to calm down, he turned around to look at the condition of his master piece laying next to him. He reached out and caressed the other's soft damp hair with a warm genuine smile and said, "You're so beautiful Naruto." And pulled him into a loving embrace and kissed his forehead, he meant ever word of it.

Naruto smile at his lovers words and replied," Thank you Sasuke-kun," but hesitantly said the next, "I love you."

The last words left Sasuke stunned, never in his entire life he imagined Naruto ever saying those three words to him. He quickly recovered and smiled, "I love you too Naru-chan, now time to sleep."

For the first time in a long time, Naruto Uzumaki felt loved.

* * *

**(1)** Akashi is Sakura's son, he's the same age was Kawamaru and the two are best friends

**sorry if the lemon was crappy, it was the first ever lemon i wrote in my life**

**anyways i hope u liked it**

**plz review**

**Au revoir!!!! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

No school again today for me, this chapter's a short one (very short)

"speaking"

**(author's notes)**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Naruto had been through a lot of pain in his life time, but this was just ridiculous. When he woke up the next morning, he wasn't greeted by the blinding sunlight, no, instead he was greeting by the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He couldn't figure this out, he'd been beaten half to death before, it hurt, he'd been raped before, it really hurt, he'd just made love to a man who was kind and considerate enough to be gentle with him, and that really, really, seriously hurt. What the fuck?

Was it because all the times he had sex, he had it rough, so when someone finally went gentle on him he didn't expect it to hurt so much, or was it just because Sasuke had the biggest dick he had ever seen? **(I think it's the second one) **

He didn't know why but after all that though, he didn't care. What he did the night before felt great, the pain was worth minute of it. And now he woke up, he knew it was no dream, it was real, it really did happen. He felt strong arms wrapped protectively around his feminine waist and felt his back against a firm chest. He turned himself around to face the man who was previously behind him, Sasuke.

The man was still asleep though, but Naruto couldn't help but stare at his face, it looked so calm and relaxed as if he had no worries in the world, some of his bangs stretching over his face and his lips were slightly parted. The sight was so cute in Naruto's eyes, it's strange really, how he can look so cute when asleep but so sexy when awake, how does he do it?

Naruto raised one hand and caressed the stoic man's cheek while removing the bangs from covering his beautiful features, the raven stirred in his sleep at the foreign touches he was felt, he opened his coal black eyes only to meet the beep sapphire blue orbs. It took him a while to process what happened the night before which was the main reason why me was lying in bed with his best friend. A cute blush spread itself across his face when he finally remembered and he said, "Good morning Naruto, how are you feeling, d-did I hurt you?" he prayed the answer was a 'no'.

"I'm okay, I'm just a little sore that's all." He lied, not wanting to make the raven feel bad.

"Oh, okay."

"Sasuke, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Last night, when I told you that I love you, you said that you love me too, did you mean it?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I meant it, actually I felt that way about you for a very long time now."

"Really?! How long?"

"Well, to be honest…. Ever since the first day I met you."

"Since we were three??!!!" he exclaimed in complete shock, "Oh my goodness Sasuke, why didn't you say anything?"

"I was scared I guess," he admitted, "but I did go to tell you, but it just happened to be the same day you told me that you and Sai were together and I didn't want to ruin it for you." He explained with a sad smile but got a very unexpected reaction from the blond. He chuckled.

"It's kinda funny though, all this time you felt the same way as I did you but we were too scared to tell one another and I thought you were straight so I didn't want to risk losing my best friend in the whole wide world, now did I?"

"Really? You felt the same way?"

"Yep, ever since the first day we met."

"Oh, well that's great! Maybe we could have the happily ever after we always wanted, because let's face it, I'm not letting you go back home."

"Huh? Why not?" the blond was actually happy at what Sasuke just said although he protested.

"Naruto, I'm not carrying you back there to get beaten and raped again, not when I know what's been happening to you all this time."

"But won't Kawamaru and I be taking up space? I mean you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I live in a mansion. I don't think you too would be taking up a lot of space and yes, I want to do this."

"B-but what about Sai."

"Don't worry about Sai, I'll take care of him."

* * *

**Seeeeee, I told you it was short**

**Just 1 more chapter to go and then it done**

**Plz review**

**Au revior X3**


	6. Chapter 6

This one's short too

"speaking"

**(author's notes)**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

It's been two years since Naruto and Sasuke had their so called intimate moment and Naruto Uzumaki-_Uchiha_ had to admit once again he felt like the happiest man on earth. Yes I said it, **Uchiha**, he married the man who he'd known and loved since the beginning of his time and all their friends seemed a lot happier about this than they were when they found out him and Sai were getting married. Kawamaru sure did, he didn't miss Sai one bit, what was there to miss really, the man was never there to begin with.

As for Sai, well let's just say Sasuke kept his word and took care of him, took care of him real good. In other words beat and tortured the living shit out of him, surely making the man regret he day he ever met Naruto, and to top that off, apparently he was wanted by the police for identity theft, attempted murder and was a sexual predator, **(who knew)** so he got a life sentence in prison where he'll rot behind bars for the rest of his life.

If Naruto though at one point that Sai was the perfect husband, then boy was he wrong. Compared to Sasuke, Sai was the absolute worse compared to the Uchiha. He treated Naruto the way he deserved to be treated, like a Queen and of course Kawamaru like a little prince and in return he was treated like a king. He was so sweet and kind to them, he gave them everything they wanted and much more, most of the things they didn't even ask for but they were happy anyhow.

Sasuke never laid one finger on his wife with wrong intentions, and whenever they got into an argument, no matter how bad it was, the always made up the next day.

* * *

Oh did I forget to mention, NARUTO'S PREGNANT!!!!!

As of right now Naruto, Sasuke and Kawamaru were in the master bedroom, with the boy telling his too parents about his day at school went when all of a sudden Naruto gasped out and clutched his stomach.

"Naru, you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm okay, the baby just started kicking again that's all." He reassured.

"Oooo, mummy can I feel?" his son asked with great interest.

"Sure you can sweetie."

With that the boy placed his head in his mother's stomach and felt the tiny bumps from the unborn child.

"It feels funny," he giggled not yet moving his head from that spot, "I hope it's a boy."

"How come?" Sasuke asked.

"Girls are icky." He stressed out the 'icky' part which made his parents laugh.

"Not all girls are icky Kawa-chan, I want the baby to be a girl because I'll like the challenge of having a girl child." Naruto said.

"Yeah but even if some are icky, all of them are scary. You see Akashi's sister Sakuno, she's really, really, scary and mean."

"Well she does take after he mother." Sasuke replied.

The six year old gasped, "Auntie Sakura's like that too??!! But she was always nice to me."

"Yeah she was like that, always bullied your poor mummy when we were kids, and I always had to save him."

"Oh please Sasuke, you didn't have to save me, and besides you just happened to be there when she did it." The blond pouted.

"Seeeee!!!! I told you all girls are scary!!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Well that may be the case, but we'll just have to wait four more months to see if there will be one more scary little girl in the world or not."

In the end they all had their happily ever after, Naruto surely felt like the happiest man on earth and for the first time in a long time, the blond **knew** he was loved.

**Fin**

**

* * *

Wow I'm done!!!!!!!**

**Seeeeeee (again) I told you this one was short too.**

**I hope you liked the fic anyways**

**Plz review**

**God bless**

**Take care**

**Au revoir X3**


End file.
